The Omega Legion (Jackson Files, 1)
by Iestyn
Summary: Jackson is now a werewolf, but he's getting odd ethereal visions of Lydia. Worse, when he moves to London, he realizes the British werewolves are different than in Beacon Hills: they're more civil, strict, and getting into a pack won't be easy for him. Especially when there are other werewolves: Omegas, plus they are plotting something—and Jackson is going to be their trump card.
1. I: Prologue

The plane ride to London is dreadfully long.

I still get flashbacks from the recent traumatic events at Beacon Hills. The kanima's scaly skin, with its toxic venom—which somehow affected me, despite me _being_ the kanima. I'm truly thankful for Lydia—my Lydia—for returning my key. The key that opened my memories into the kanima's mind, resolving my past which caused this whole mess in the first place.

Oh Lydia... I'm sorry I had to leave.

We spent the entire summer together, though. It was an amazing time—excluding the annoying times when Derek would abruptly interrupt and train me on how to control my werewolf powers, since he knew I was leaving for London soon.

_The London werewolves are... different than us_, Derek had said. He did not expand that much further than that.

I don't know why he helped at all, honestly. Especially when he and his uncle attempted to kill me—who, by the way, was supposed to be dead in the first place. Seeing him alive still irks me to this day. _I_ did die that day though; I could feel death surrounding my soul. But something called out to me... was it Lydia? I don't know. But that voice, along with the werewolves impaling me, somehow sparked my own werewolf genes.

And I was revived. Somehow, being a werewolf isn't exciting to me as it once would. Maybe because I was leaving Beacon Hills, leaving my lacrosse team. My life sucks like that, although I must have deserved it.

Anyway, I push the memories of the past and focus on the present. It is near the end of August, a warm Saturday; my boarding school in London would start on Monday. It is called the Skye Boarding School, and their mascot is the Skye Serpent. I find it ironic that I was a serpent-shifter just a few months ago.

My parents sit a few seats behind me, and I am sitting next to a lovely stranger. She has strawberry-blonde curls like Lydia does, with rosy cheeks and full red lips. She almost looks like a replica of Lydia, if it wasn't for her distinctive blue eyes, which almost looks like mine: an icy blue, representing the innocent lives I had took from my time as the kanima, according to Derek.

_All the British werewolves follow a Code, which includes not killing innocents... You will be frowned upon, Jackson. Be careful, because you will need a werewolf pack as soon as possible. _I remember Derek's stinging words.

The girl notices me looking at her. "You look so familiar..." she whispers to me.

"I can say the same thing to you," I say.

She scoffs. "It's probably just the attractive face. I've dated so many guys that look like you I can't even keep track."

"Whatever." I grin.

"How old are you? What's your name?" she asks me.

"16, about to be 17 in a few months. And my name is Jackson. Why, how about you?"

"My name's Maggie, and I'm 17. I was visiting my relatives in California the entire summer, but now I'm going back to school in London."

It's obvious she was in California like me; Beacon Hills is in there plus this plane is a one-way trip to London. But my eyes perk up at something else she said. "A boarding school, maybe?"

"Yeah. Skye Boarding School."

"I'm transferring there."

She raises an eyebrow. "Oh? Maybe I'll see you around then." Then she puts on earphones and stops talking to me.

But it doesn't matter, because I'll be seeing this 'Maggie' soon.


	2. II: Hallucinations

"I do." She tries to keep in her sobs, but to no avail. "I do still love you. I do; I do still love you."

And then there is pitch darkness.

It was at that moment that I knew I died. I felt it, felt a string of ghastly souls grasping out to me, clawing my life force into the afterlife. Or hell. I don't know, and I'd rather not find out.

But then I felt a spark. A surge of energy; a powerful enlightenment inside of me, saying that the evil was gone. The kanima's genes, plaguing and preventing my change into a werewolf, gone. Resolved. What caused it in the first place was apparently my own emotions: a manifestation of the conflicts inside my heart. The kanima doesn't have to be a lizard. It could be a jaguar, apparently. Whatever personality its victim possesses.

Derek and Peter helped finalize my shift into a werewolf. Their claws made my body remember that it wasn't time to die: it was time to change into what the Alpha-bite's purpose was for. But it was also Lydia's tears: they somehow seeped into my mind, burning the souls clutching at my life, trying to drag me down.

Whatever Lydia is, it helped me become a living werewolf, rather than a dead one.

"The world is unbalanced now," a muffled voice in the darkness says. "You're supposed to be dead, but instead you're alive."

"Who are you?" I asked.

"You know who I am. You just don't realize it yet."

Then I wake up gasping for air.

"What the hell," I murmur. I look at my alarm clock; it was ringing. I turn it off and get ready for school.

_Skye Boarding School_, I think. _Time for a new beginning_.

After eating breakfast, I get into my Porsche and turn on my GPS to type in the school's address. It was weird driving on the left side of the road, but I would have to adapt. After all, I wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. My dad would make sure of it.

Once I get to school and retrieve my schedule from the office, I find a familiar face walking in the halls.

It's Maggie. I walk towards her, grabbing her arm.

"Hey, Maggie," I say.

She raises an eyebrow. "Oh, it's... Jackson, right? Are you lost?" She smirks.

"Well, yeah. I missed orientation."

She glances at my schedule. "Hm, well just follow me. Because we have first period together."

I smile and follow her to the classroom. But when I walk through the door, I instantly hallucinate.

The classroom itself stays the same but I gape as the students shift into the ones from Beacon Hills: Allison, Scott, Stiles. And Lydia. She sits near the front at a lab table, next to Isaac. Everyone is anticipating to see her bite into the edible-crystal experiment, glazed in kanima venom. There's a _crunch!_ but she doesn't fall over.

She was the supposed kanima.

"You okay, Jackson?" The scene shifts and a worried Maggie stares at me.

I close my mouth and nod. "Y-Yeah. I just hate science."

She laughs. "Well, I don't think anyone loves IB Chemistry either. Come, sit next to me."

And the school bell rings. I groan and cover my ears, still not used to controlling my werewolf senses yet.

_This is going to take a while_, I think. _A long while_.

* * *

After school ends, I walk in the school parking lot towards my car. I open the door, but someone slams it shut. Looking up, I see a pair of gold eyes and fanged teeth.

About to shapeshift myself, I hold the urge when I remember my blue eyes. A definite cold, ensuring my exile to any werewolf pact here in the island of Great Britain. If that happens, I won't be able to survive as a werewolf. I will go mad during the full moon, and an Alpha-leader will put me down. Permanently this time.

"What do you want?" I say quietly.

The werewolf is a guy with curly hair and dark eyes, resembling Isaac, except this guy had a British accent. "You're an Omega. You won't survive during the long, dark nights," he says.

"So what are you proposing?"

"That you be initiated in the same pack as mine. I can sense great power in you, Omega. Don't let it go to waste."

I glance inside my car. "When will initiation take place?"

"Tonight, at the woods behind the school. You'll know where to go; use your werewolf senses." Then the guy's golden eyes revert to a dark brown as he walks away.

All I'm thinking is: what will they do when they see my blue eyes?

* * *

Later that night, after sneaking out of the house, I shapeshift into a werewolf and spring towards my destination. The rush of the wind is a gentle breeze against my transformed body. Everything besides what's in front of me is a blur. When I reach the school woods, a single howl forces me back into human form. It's the howl of an Alpha.

"You are not welcome into my pack, murderer," a feminine voice hisses. "The power you emanate is of cold, iron blood. A power received from innocent lives. We do not welcome you here, nor will anyone else on this island. Be gone from my territory or I _will_ rip your throat out."

Terrified, I run away from the woods, not daring turning into a werewolf in front of this intimidating Alpha.

As I run, thoughts rush through my mind. Where will I go now? How will I survive? Am I better of dead now?

No. I can't think like this. I have to find a way to convince this Alpha―this woman―that it wasn't me who killed innocent lives. It was the beast inside of me, and he's gone now.

Yeah, as if anyone here in London has ever heard of a 'kanima.'

When I reach my house and climb into my room, I sigh when I fall into my bed.

_Lydia, I wish you were here_, I think. Maybe my thoughts will reach all the way to her. But then I laugh at the thought.

Maybe if I was dead.


End file.
